It's gonna be love!
by AileyHime
Summary: No soy muy buena en los Summary asi que mejor entre y leen haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que les gusta... Amo el Rampoo y hay muy poco de ellos, asi que... :3
1. Es lo mismo de siempre verdad?

**Apúrate Ranma no baka o llegaremos tarde y todo será por tu culpa...**

**No tienes porque culparme Akane, si me hubieses despertado antes, no estaríamos corriendo en primer lugar** – dijo el pelinegro molesto por la actitud de su prometida, puesto que el pensó que iba a cambiar con el, después de todo habían estado a punto de casarse y aunque la boda no sucedió, no fue culpa suya, pero al parecer para ella eso no significaba nada porque lo seguía tratando tan mal como siempre, pero bueno así la quería y eso es lo único que importaba verdad? O al menos eso es lo que el pensaba…

**No es mi obligación el despertarte, deberías hacerlo por ti mismo, no se como puedes ser un artista marcial con lo vago y flojo que eres**- gruño la joven Tendo-

**Que es lo que dijiste? Acaso olvidas las veces que te e salvado la vida, porque no me tratas mejor** – grito Ranma furioso, mientras fulminaba con la mirada a la peliazul

**Así pues nadie te pidió que me salvaras, además el que estuviera en peligro siempre era tu culpa de cualquier forma y sabes que…** - No termino de hablar porque vio como la rueda de una bicicleta se estrellaba en la cara de su prometido y seguidamente de eso, una hermosa joven de cabello color azul lavanda se lanzaba a los brazos de este haciendo que este caiga sobre el suelo con ella encima –

**Ni hao Airén** – saludo la hermosa joven –

**Auch! Shampoo eres tú, deberías dejar de hacer eso** – gruño el joven mientras la retiraba de encima suyo y seguía sobándose su cara – **y bien que quieres, ahora?**

**Yo… pues yo, quería hablar contigo airén** – dijo la joven con la mirada baja y pérdida –

**Como sea! Yo me voy Ranma, no llegare tarde por tu culpa** – dijo furiosa Akane al ver a la amazona a lado de su prometido –** Adiós!** - se dio la vuelta en dirección a la escuela esperando que Ranma fuera tras suyo -

**Espera Akane** – grito Ranma, tratando de seguirla, pero Shampoo, tomo la manga de su camisa, por lo que se detuvo y se giro a verla, pero la amazona seguía mirando hacia el piso, sin mirarlo directamente a la cara, por lo que suspiro y hablo – **Verás Shampoo, si no te has dado cuenta, tengo que ir a la escuela y llegaré tarde, así que si no tienes nada importante que decirme, me voy** – se giro para seguir su camino hasta que escucho la voz de la amazona –

**Ranma! Por favor, hablemos, se que tienes que ir a clases pero podemos hablar después de que terminen tus clases… por favor** – suplico tristemente la amazona –

**Bien! Pero después de clases tengo que ir al dojo ya que tengo que entrenar con mi padre, nos veremos en el parque a las 8 y espero que no estés planeando algunos de tus trucos sucios otra vez, porque no estoy de humor para soportarlos** – dijo suspirando molesto el pelinegro –

**Esta bien airén! Nos vemos en el parque y te prometo que no haré nada… nos vemos** – se despidió la joven tristemente marchándose –

**Que rara! No se despidió como siempre, pero bueno eso no importa…. VOY A LLEGAR TARDEEEEEEEEEEEE** – grito el joven de la trenza mientras corría hacia la escuela. Al llegar cansado por haber corrido lo más rápido que pudo, se dio cuenta que la maestra no había llegado, suspiro y se dejo caer en su asiento, sin hablar, ni saludar a nadie, pues estaba cansado por haber peleado tan temprano con Akane, luego la plática rara con Shampoo o mejor dicho su comportamiento y luego el haber tenido que correr a la escuela, cerro los ojos y decidió descansar un poco mientras llegaba la maestra, después de todo es lo mismo de siempre VERDAD?-

Mientras tanto Akane al verlo cruzar la puerta sintió alivio al ver que llegaba y no se hubiera quedado con la amazona, pero por otro lado estaba furiosa porque se demoro y encima de todo ni siquiera dijo nada, ni la miro solo se recostó en su asiento, sin hablarle a nadie, ni siquiera a sus amigos quienes lo miraban extrañados porque llegaba con tan pocos ánimos a la escuela.

Ukyo también estaba extrañada del comportamiento de su Ranchan, así que se acerco a el, a tratar de platicar – **Hola Ranchan, te encuentras bien**

**Eh! Si Uchan estoy bien solo cansado, tuve que correr para poder llegar, además que tengo sueño** – dijo sin abrir los ojos "estaba más que claro que no le iba a decir que había peleado con Akane, ni que había hablado con Shampoo y que había quedado en verla más tarde, porque porque no quería darle falsas esperanzas a Ukyo(x la pelea con Akane) y porque no quería que empezará con una escena de celos del porque tendría que ver a la amazona, el estimaba a Ukyo pero solo como una amiga muy valiosa tanto como una familiar, una hermanita, la cual no tenía" –

**Eh! Pero que Akane no te despertó? Si quieres puedo pasar por ti al dojo a diario temprano para que no llegues tarde a clases Ranchan** – propuso la joven con esperanzas de que su amado prometido le dijera que si –

**Akane si me despertó pero tenía tanto sueño que no hice caso a su llamado y lo otro no gracias Uchan no quiero molestarte**

**Pero no es ninguna molestia Ranchan**

**No gracias Ukyo pero no, no quiero problemas con Akane, y que pases todos los días por mi puede provocar malos entendidos, y el Sr. Soun creería que estoy engañando a Akane y no quiero problemas con nadie, pero gracias por tu ofrecimiento** – dijo el joven sonriendo, pero aún sin abrir los ojos, ya que no quería ver la mirada de tristeza que seguramente tenía Ukyo, el quería que Ukyo al fin pudiera entender que el la quería pero no de la forma que ella deseaba –

**Ya veo** – sonrió tristemente la chica de la espátula, mientras sentía que tenia ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría, porque estaba en clases y porque no quería causarle molestias a Ranma –** No hay problema Ranchan, pero al menos deberías pedirle a Kasumi que te despierte más temprano, así no tendrías problemas al llegar a clases** – el joven asintió y siguió descansando y pensando – **bueno me regreso a mi lugar antes de que llega la maestra Hinako** - dijo parándose y regresando a su lugar –

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PARQUE DE NERIMA**

Shampoo estaba sentada en una banca pensando bien lo que le diría a su amado airén – **_"Yo se que amo a Airén, pero también se que el ama a pechos planos, sino no hubiese estado a punto de casarse con ella, lo peor de todo es que pechos planos no utilizo ninguna magia para hacer que el quiera casarse con ella, he cometido tantos errores al querer atrapar a airén con magia… pero es que lo amo tanto, se que no siempre he utilizado magia pero tal vez esos momentos no signifiquen nada para airén, para el siempre he sido una MOLESTIA IRRITANTE, se que al menos le atraigo físicamente, pero eso no es suficiente, yo quiero que el me ame pero creo que ya es tarde para tratar de ganarme su amor, todo por mi culpa… entonces creo que no hay otra manera, así que esto es lo mejor y así será Ranma… "_ **– sonrió tiernamente la amazona mientras las lagrimas resbalaban por sus sonrojadas mejillas, sin darse cuenta que alguien la observaba a poca distancia, luego se paro, seco sus lagrimas y con una sonrisa dijo en voz alta – **Muy bien airén, ya lo he decidido, tu lo eres todo para mi y por eso haré lo que haré** – estiro sus brazos y con una sonrisa se dirigió al NEKOHANTEN, seguida a cierta distancia de otra persona –

Es mi primera historia sobre está pareja y la amo mucho, hay tan poco sobre ellos, en realidad la estoy escribiendo con mi hermana Amy Yo soy Ailey es mi primera historia que escribio xD verás soy una fujoshi asi que mayormente escribo otro tipo de historias que me piden xD Como sea espero que me digan si quieren que la siga escribiendo... y si no les gusta pues pararé Besos y cuidense...


	2. What Hurts the Most! I love u

**EN EL NEKOHANTEN**

**Shampoo ya se demoro demasiado, que tanto estará haciendo esa niña, tal vez salió en una cita con el futuro yerno** – _**"Aunque esta mañana estuvo muy extraña, desde la semana pasada de la boda fallida del yerno está muy extraña… bueno a lo mejor está pensando como conquistar al yerno"**_- **Si eso debe ser no debo preocuparme** – En eso ve que la puerta del restaurant se abre y entra Shampoo

**Ni hao bisabuelita!, siento llegar tarde, hay ordenes para entregar** – pregunto sonriendo –

**Eh! Si claro lleva esto a la mesa 9 y esto de acá a la mesa 2…. Lo siento por todo el trabajo pero el que Mouse haya regresado a China nos da más trabajo a las dos** – dijo la anciana Cologne a su bisnieta, mientras le entregaba las órdenes –

**No te preocupes bisabuelita, somos amazonas, nosotras podemos con cualquier cosa** – sonrió, mientras recibía la ordenes y luego se retiraba a dejarlas –

A la distancia Cologne la observaba, mientras pensaba – _**"Creo que me estaba preocupando demasiado, se ve bien y tranquila, tal vez le fue bien con el yerno"**_ – sonrió Cologne al pensar en un próximo matrimonio de Ranma y Shampoo

En eso nuevamente se escucha la puerta abrirse y a Shampoo seguido diciendo mientras hace una cordial reverencia – **Bienvenido a NekoHanten, pase por aquí por favor** – pero cuando levanta nuevamente la vista hacia el cliente se topa con unos profundos ojos azules tan profundos y azules como el mar mismo, tan penetrantes, que siente que se hunde en ellos, a la vez que ellos ven todo dentro de su ser, incluso su destrozado corazón, sigue observando al joven y ve su cabello tan negro como la noche misma, su piel tan suave y tersa como la porcelana y la más fina seda, ese hombre en realidad era muy guapo, realmente hermoso, pero aún así, a pesar de el sonrojo que estaba segura que mostraba su rostro, su corazón y su mente traían al recuerdo a su más grande amor y desamor RANMA SAOTOME.

El joven le sonríe y ella se siente en paz y feliz e inevitablemente le responde el gesto con un hermosa y radiante sonrisa, mientras lo guía a una mesa vacía, en donde el apuesto caballero toma asiento – **Gracias! … me dijeron que este restaurant es muy bueno y el servicio es de lo mejor, así que me puede traer una orden de fideos bella dama** – dijo el ojiazul, mientras sonreía tiernamente a Shampoo –

**Claro enseguida le traigo su pedido** – sonríe y se gira a realizar la orden a donde su bisabuela que desde que ingreso el joven no les quitaba la mirada de encima –

**CON SHAMPOO Y COLOGNE**

**Abuela una orden de fideos para la mesa 3** – menciono la amazona mientras no podía borrar la tonta sonrisa de su rostro y es que era inevitable, ese joven la hacia tener paz, por extraño que parezca le hacia sentir que todo iba a estar bien –

**Que te pasa Shampoo desde que entro el muchacho de la mesa 3, no dejas de sonreír como si fuese la última vez que lo vas a hacer, es más creo que nunca te había visto sonreír así, ni con el futuro yerno** – dijo Cologne mientras preparaba la orden –

Shampoo al escuchar a su bisabuela mencionar a Ranma su mirada se ensombreció un poco al igual que su sonrisa dejaba de ser como la anteriormente mostraba – **No pasa nada bisabuelita, es extraño pero ese joven me transmite mucha paz, me hace sentir bien, tranquila y feliz** – dijo sonriendo nuevamente a la vez que su abuela, se giraba y le entregaba nuevamente la orden para aquel apuesto muchacho, al tener el pedido en su mano, se giro y se marcho nuevamente a entregar la orden –

**Disculpa la demora, aquí esta su pedido** – dijo colocando el plato de fideos en la mesa

**No te preocupes, no demoraste nada** – le sonrió amablemente el ojiazul – **y no me trates de ustedes que no soy tan mayor, apenas tengo 17 años o acaso parezco viejo** –

**No claro que no, te vez muy joven, pero no puedo tratar a un cliente informalmente** – respondió Shampoo avergonzada –

**Como dije puedes tratarme de tu, mi nombre es Andrew Mattius, mucho gusto** – se presento el apuesto joven tomando la mano de Shampoo y besándola –** Cual es su nombre bella dama**

**Mi nombre es Xian Pu pero todos me dicen Shampoo, puedes llamarme así si gustas** – contesto completamente apenada y con un sonrojo en su rostro, mientras a la distancia la abuela y todos los demás clientes que siempre iban por ver a la bella Shampoo observaban lo sucedido, y lo cohibida que se encontraba la amazona, cosa que nadie ni el joven de la trenza había causado en ella nunca –

**Bueno bella Xian Pu, gustas sentarte y hacerme compañía mientras degusto esta deliciosa comida** – el joven se levanto y abrió la silla para que Shampoo tomara asiento –

**Eh! Pero no creo que sea correcto usted es….** – fue cortada por Andrew

**No te preocupes por eso, por favor toma asiento y acompáñame en la mesa, la verdad es que no puedo comer, si estoy solo… ya sabes la comida sabe mejor, si tienes compañía** – con esas palabras de parte de Andrew, Shampoo ya no pudo negarse y tomo asiento, el ojiazul regreso a su asiento y se dispuso a comer, pero se dio cuenta de algo – **o disculpa mi descortesía, te invite a sentarte conmigo pero solo tenemos una porción de fideos**

**No te preocupes, yo desayune hace no mucho, estaré bien con solo acompañarte** – sonrió Shampoo –

**En verdad no te molesta** – Shampoo asintió dándole a entender que todo estaba bien, asi que el joven sonrió y empezó a comer, entre bocado y bocado charlaba con la amazona, enterándose que vino de China con su abuela, que pertenecía a la aldea de las Joketsuzoku, una aldea de mujeres guerreras, también le conto sobre su problema con el agua fría, no sabía porque le conto todo eso a aquel joven al cual apenas conoció, pero como dijo antes aquel joven la hacia sentirse bien, pero sobretodo le inspiraba la mayor confianza del mundo - **Ya veo así que eres una hermosa y fuerte guerrera, que tiene problemas con el agua fría… oí antes sobre los estanques malditos de Jusenkyo, creo que también escuche acerca de una cura**

**Enserio** – a Shampoo le brillaron los ojos al escuchar eso, si conseguía la cura, su maldición, la de su airén y la de los demás podría revertirse – **OH! Me puedes hablar sobre ella** – pregunto entusiasmada –

**Me temo que no, dije que escuche sobre el tema y también de la cura pero no puse demasiada atención, pero mi maestro debe saber ya que el es que me hablo de aquello** – respondió el joven apenado por no poder ayudar a la amazona –

**Entiendo, pero no le puedes decir a tu maestro que te hable de ella, solo que te informa cual es y que debo hacer para conseguirla, yo haré todo lo que se necesite…. Por favor** – rogo la amazona –

**Con gusto** – la amazona sonrió –** pero tendrás que esperar el maestro me dijo que venga a este lugar a descansar, el emprendió un viaje con otro destino, no se cuando volverá, pero apenas regrese, se lo consultaré…** - Andrew empezó a reír, por lo que Shampoo se extraño, el ojiazul se dio cuenta y le comento – **el maestro se sorprenderá cuando le pregunte sobre ese tema, ya que nunca le presto atención a temas que no impliquen el volverme más fuerte y aprender nuevas técnicas** – le explico, a lo que Shampoo también reía – **Bueno creo que me tengo que ir, regresaré otra vez a comer, me retiro hermosa Xian Pu** – se despidió besando su mano nuevamente –

**Hasta luego** – respondió Shampoo, mientras lo despedía en la puerta del Nekohanten, cuando el joven se marcho, Shampoo regreso con su abuela –

**Que fue todo eso Shampoo?** – pregunto extrañada su bisabuela

**Ah! De que hablas bisabuelita** – Cologne dirigió su vista a la puerta por donde acababa de salir el joven y Shampoo entendió, le conto a su abuela todo lo que hablo con Andrew y Cologne se sorprendió en demasía al saber que aquel joven podría ayudar a su nieta y su futuro yerno a curar su maldición, y entonces entendió lo que le dijo Shampoo y que tal vez por eso su nieta al conocer a aquel joven sintió que todo estaría bien –

**Ya veo Shampoo, deberías contarle al futuro yerno sobre esto, tal vez también consigues una cita** – aconsejo Cologne –

**No!** – respondió Shampoo, sorprendiendo a su abuela – **Bisabuelita, aún no creo que sea correcto comentarle a Ranma sobre esto, el maestro de Andrew aún no vuelve y si airén sabe sobre esto, estará incomodando a cada momento a Andrew preguntándole cuando regresara su maestro, también lo estará retando a duelos y se supone que su maestro lo mando para descansar, no para estar peleando** – Cologne asintió pero aun extrañada por la pronta confianza y cariño que Shampoo le tomo a aquel joven muchacho –

**Bueno bisabuelita son las 6, me voy a alistar, quede de verme con airén a las 8 en el parque de Nerima, no te molesta, que te deje con todo** – pregunto Shampoo –

**No hay problema Shampoo ya no hay muchos clientes, puedo atenderlos yo sola y hoy cerrare temprano, así que ve a ponerte linda para la cita con el yerno** – sonrió Cologne, Shampoo le devolvió la sonrisa, pero rápidamente se volvió y su sonrisa fue desapareciendo junto con ella mientras iba al segundo piso a ponerse linda para ver a su airén y hacer lo que tenía que hacer –

Ya eran las 7:30, Cologne ya había cerrado el local, se encontraba lavando los servicios en la cocina. Shampoo bajaba por las escaleras, con un hermoso vestido color blanco, el vestido contaba con un hermoso y sexy escote corazón en el pecho, todo pegado a su cuerpo como una segunda piel al menos hasta donde comenzaban sus caderas, la parte de abajo del vestido era como una amplia falda hasta la mitad de sus muslos, en el cabello no llevaba sus típicos cascabeles, todo su cabello estaba suelto y tenía un lazo rosa cual pétalo de Sakura sujetando su hermoso cabello azul lavanda, el cual danzaba junto con aquel simple pero ahora hermoso y elegante lazo rosa, para completar su vestuario llevaba unas zapatillas rosas como el listón que llevaba en el cabello (como las que se usa para practicar el ballet) y las cintas para atar las zapatillas llegaban hasta un poco debajo de sus rodillas. Shampoo se veía hermosa tan hermosa como un ángel caído del cielo. Avanzo hasta la puerta de la cocina para despedirse de su bisabuelita – **Bisabuelita ya me marcho**

Cologne volteo y al ver a Shampoo, casi se cae para atrás – **Te vez bellísima hija mía, seguramente dejarás impresionado al yerno, ya lo verás, ahora ve a conquistarlo** – sonrió Cologne

Shampoo le correspondió la sonrisa y salió camino al parque donde todo se llevaría a cabo.

**MIENTRAS TANTO CON RANMA**

Eran las 7 de la noche y recién acababa de entrenar con su padre, se metió a bañar y luego fue a su cuarto para cambiarse, para dormir – **Dios muero de sueño, es tan aburrido entrenar con mi padre ahora, es más débil que yo…. Ahhhh** – bostezo presa del sueño, cuando ya se estaba por poner su ropa de dormir, recordó su cita con Shampoo, lo había pensado durante el día y había decidido no ir pero extrañamente ya estaba vistiéndose para salir al encuentro con la bella amazona – **Rayos no se porque rayos, siento que debo ir… bueno a de ser porque hoy Shampoo estaba rara… Si eso debe ser, pero si Akane o alguien de la casa me ve salir, harán muchas preguntas, mejor saldré por la ventana** – así al terminar de vestirse salió sigilosamente por la ventana y se marcho con dirección al parque –

**EN EL PARQUE NERIMA**

Ranma acababa de llegar pero Shampoo aún no llegaba, bueno aún eran las 7:45 el había salido apenas se termino de cambiar para que no lo atraparan escapando, así que se sentó en una banca a esperar, pero apenas paso unos minutos desde que tomo asiento, cuando se pudo divisar la figura de alguien, al fijarse bien se dio cuenta que era Shampoo, Ranma la miro de pies a cabeza, el aunque consideraba a Shampoo un poco molesta, también la consideraba una chica amable y sobre todo muy hermosa, ella lograba que se pusiera nervioso con solo estar cerca de el, y hoy se veía realmente bellísima, parecía un hermoso ángel, al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos Ranma se sonrojo y volteo la mirada a otro lado tratando de lograr que ese sonrojo desapareciera. Cuando Shampoo llego a lado de Ranma lo saludo con una reverencia y una sonrisa hermosa y cálida que solo logro que Ranma se pusiera más nervioso y sonrojado.

**Ni hao airén, lamento llegar retrasada** – tomo asiento a lado de su amado –

**No te preocupes, también acabo de llegar, además aún faltan unos minutos para las 8, yo llegue antes** – respondió mirando sus piernas y con su sonrojo aún presente, Shampoo se sorprendió por lo dicho y solo sonrió – **y bien de que querías hablar Shampoo** – pregunto el pelinegro, tratando de apresurar las cosas para marcharse y dejar de sentirse nervioso a lado de la bella amazona, puesto que el ya tenía una prometida a la que amaba –

Shampoo se sintió un poco triste, pero gracias a esto se dio cuenta que lo que iba a hacer era lo más correcto, así que tomo aire para calmarse y miro al frente suyo comenzando a hablar – **Airén! No se como empezar, encontrar las palabras precisas para decirte lo que siento es difícil, pero creo que lo más adecuado sería decir….**

Ranma al escuchar esas pocas palabras tuvo miedo de escuchar a Shampoo decirle otra vez que lo amaba y no sabía porque pero en este momento no quería escucharlo, no sabía porque pero así era, así que se apresuro a hablar – **Espera Shampoo, tu…. Bueno pues tu, sabes que amo a Akane verdad?… Shampoo no lo hagas más difícil para mí por favor** - el pelinegro no entendía porque pero se sentía triste –

**Lo siento, creo que esas serían las palabras más adecuadas para expresar todo lo que siento** – el pelinegro se sorprendió al escuchar eso y no pudo más y volteo a mirar a la amazona a su lado, pero ella seguía mirando hacia el frente de ella – **Sabes airén, yo vine a Nerima con el único propósito de acabar con la pelirroja pero al darme cuenta de que eras tu, sentí algo que nunca había sentido antes, no supe que era pero causo tanto dolor en mí que no pude matarte y empecé a llorar, en un principio pensé que lloraba porque era débil por no poder matarte y cumplir con la ley de mi tribu y regrese a China, pero al llegar a casa, papá me dijo que eso era amor, no le creí pero aún así regrese usando como excusa que cuando un hombre derrota a una mujer, este se tiene que casar con ella, tarde un poco en darme cuenta pero aunque muchas veces te decía que te amaba, creo que aún cuando te lo decía ocultaba mi amor con la excusa de la ley de las amazonas, pero ya no… RANMA TE AMO** – dijo la amazona volteando y viendo a su airén directamente a los ojos, por su parte el pelinegro, sintió su corazón latir con demasiada fuerza, que parecía que se iba a salir de su pecho, sin embargo aunque quería apartar su mirada de la de la amazona su cuerpo no le respondía – **Ranma** – siguió hablando la amazona sin dejarlo de mirar – **tal vez para ti ese día no significo nada, pero para mi… aquel día significo el nacimiento de sueños y esperanzas, algo que nunca antes pude experimentar, todo fue gracias a ti Ranma… muchas gracias por eso** – dijo Shampoo mientras alzaba una mano y acaricio la mejilla del pelinegro, a lo que el al sentir ese delicado roce, cerro los ojos y soltó un suspiro , luego volvió a abrir sus ojos azules y siguió mirando los hermosos ojos contrarios – **Yo se que no me amas airén y también se que nunca lo harás, pero yo te amo tanto, que lo único que quiero es que tu seas feliz… sabes** – dijo Shampoo viendo como Ranma la observaba con una mirada que era difícil para ella entender – **aunque no me ames, me alegro de haberte conocido, porque pude experimentar lo que se siente amar a alguien con un amor tan puro como el que yo siento por ti… soy feliz al saber que alguien como yo pudo ser capaz de conocer el amor y amar aunque no me hayan correspondido, como hubiese deseado… Ranma…** - dijo volviendo a acariciar las mejillas de Ranma pero esta vez con ambas manos – **por este amor sincero y puro que siento por ti, por favor busca tu felicidad, a lado de aquella persona que tiene para darte lo que yo no tengo** – extrañamente por las mejillas de Ranma empezaron a recorrer lágrimas, Shampoo se asusto al verlas, pero al mismo tiempo se enterneció, seco las mejillas de Ranma y aún mirándolo siguió hablando –** No te culpo airén, se que no soy lo que realmente esperabas para llenar tus expectativas… A pesar de que pasaste por mi vida tan rápido, quiero que sepas que quedaste en lo profundo de mí y dejaste huellas imborrables a las que valorare siempre… También, quiero decirte que TE AMO y que me perdonaras si en algún momento te dañé, todo fue sin querer, por no querer reconocer hasta ahora que no solo te amaba por la ley de las amazonas sino te amaba porque así mi corazón lo decidió, TE DESEO LO MEJOR PARA TI Y QUE TENGAS LA FELICIDAD QUE YO NUNCA PUDE NI PODRÉ DARTE… RANMA TE AMARÉ POR SIEMPRE EN MI SILENCIO... Y PERDÓNAME POR CREER QUE ERAS TÚ LA PERSONA INDICADA PARA MI, AUNQUE ASÍ LO DIGA MI CORAZÓN… EL TUYO DICE OTRA COSA… TE AMO RANMA** – termino de decir la amazona y lo miro a los ojos con todo el amor, cariño y ternura que sentía por su amado, luego bajo la mirada a sus labios y lo beso, el pelinegro se sorprendió pero extrañamente no la rechazo, sino que cerro sus ojos y se dejo llevar correspondiendo el beso con tanta ternura y delicadeza que el mismo se extraño que pudiera poseer, el beso pronto paso de ser tierno a ser uno lleno de pasión, sin dejar ese extraña delicadeza y cariño, sus lenguas se saboreaban por primera vez en la mente de Ranma y por única y última vez en la mente y corazón de la dulce amazona, cuando les falto el aire se separaron y juntaron sus frentes, Ranma entres suspiro y suspiro, dejaba pequeños besos en los labios de la amazona, la amazona sonrió y abrió los ojos, seguidamente lo hizo Ranma, se vieron una última vez a los ojos y se dieron un último beso tierno y dulce, entonces Shampoo sonrió con todo el amor que sentía por el, se levanto y sonriéndole aún dijo – **Espero que cuando nos volvamos a ver me regales una hermosa sonrisa de ese bello rostro al que tanto amo, y que puedas llegar a ser capaz de contarme lo que sientes y que me hables con el corazón, y que en tus ojos solamente este la verdad, felicidad y dicha…. Adiós airén** – la amazona le regalo una última radiante sonrisa y corrió, dejando al pelinegro solo en aquella banca del parque sin poderse mover puesto que su cuerpo nuevamente no reaccionaba, así Ranma se quedo sumido en sus pensamientos, observando el camino por donde se marcho la dulce y hermosa amazona, con un extraño vacío en el corazón –

Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta que hubo un testigo que escucho su conversación, solo esa persona y la hermosa luna que brillaba en lo alto del cielo fueron testigos de lo acontecido en aquel parque. Aquella persona solo esbozo una sonrisa dulce y comprensiva y se marcho con sigilo para no ser descubierto por Ranma.


	3. True Tears!

**Hola muchas gracias por tu Review Luis, espero que te siga gustando y sigas comentando, Saludos desde Perú para todos -besos- Ahora este capítulo es cortito, pero espero que guste :3 me despido... **

**POV SHAMPOO**

"_**Deje a mi airén solo, pero si no lo hacia, me hubiese roto en mil pedazos frente a sus ojos y no puedo permitirme hacer eso, lo último que quiero es hacerlo sentir mal, por no poder amarme como yo lo amo"**_ Pensaba la linda amazona mientras seguía corriendo, hasta que sintió que sus piernas ya no la sostenían, se aferro a un árbol y poco a poco se dejo caer de rodillas, mientras golpeaba fuertemente a este con sus puños, sin importarle si llegaba a lastimarse, no sentía dolor, al menos no físico, pero le dolía el alma **– No se que voy a hacer, porque… por … snif…. Porque…** - lloraba la amazona, mientras trataba de no gritar, ni llorar tan fuerte, no había salido del parque aún a unos metros más atrás se encontraba su amado aún y no quería causarle problemas al ver su desastroso estado – **Soy… soy demasiado débil… porque no puedo aceptar que el no me ama** – siguió llorando la amazona, cuando estuvo un poco más calmada se levanto, seco sus lagrimas, sacudió un poco su ropa y empezó a caminar a casa aún con la cabeza gacha, al llegar a la puerta del NEKOHANTEN, levanto su rostro al cielo y hablo mientras observaba la hermosa luna que la acompañaba – **Estaré bien! Esto es lo que yo he decidido, además no creo haberme equivocado verdad? **– Sonrió sinceramente pero con tristeza – **Mientras airén sea feliz yo también lo seré, así que tarde o temprano todo estará bien** – bajo la cabeza y esta vez hablo para si misma – **Se fuerte Shampoo** – y así ingreso a casa, sin notar que alguien la observaba –

**Bien, la princesa llego a salvo a casa, al menos físicamente… o eso espero, ojala sus manos estén bien **– dijo la persona que había seguido a Shampoo a casa, sonrió y se giro regresando nuevamente por donde había llegado, mientras volvía a hablar – **hora de ir por el príncipe tonto** – luego puso cara pensativa, miro su reloj que marcaba las 10 de la noche, rio suavemente y hablo – **a lo mejor el tonto príncipe ya se marcho… de todas maneras iré para asegurarme** - siguió caminando hasta llegar a la banca del parque donde se había quedado Ranma y vio que el seguía sentado justo como lo había dejado solo que esta vez tenía la cabeza gacha, las manos en puños y extrañamente lagrimas bañando su rostro, se oculto detrás de árbol que estaba cerca de la banca y tomo asiento debajo del gran árbol, esperando que el joven reaccionara y fuera a casa –

**POV RANMA**

"_**La deje ir, no la amo, pero aún así porque me siento tan vacío… No es todo lo que siempre desee, siempre rechazándola, queriendo que se aleje de mi y me dejara ser feliz y ahora que lo hizo me siento tan vacío, uno tan grande que parece que nada podría llenarlo… ella siempre regresaba a mi, por mas que la rechazaba siempre… es por eso que me siento así, porque se que esta vez no volverá, porque no lo hará, sus palabras fueron sinceras y la mirada de sus ojos me lo confirmaron, ella no mentía, no volverá y por eso me siento así,… pero, porque? Es por mi orgullo masculino como siempre, porque ella ya no me perseguirá demostrándome que me ama…. No, no es para nada eso… Maldición, entonces porque?... Maldición…. Maldición… Maldición"**_ – pensaba amargamente Ranma mientras que sin darse cuenta por sus mejillas corrían tristes y cálidas lagrimas, a la vez que sus manos se apretaban con fuerza en puños, se mantuvo un tiempo de esa forma, tratando de comprender el porque de sus extraños sentimientos, se sentía tan confundido, nunca se había sentido de esa forma, por lo que no sabía que significaba –

La persona que había llegado hace no mucho tiempo lo observaba con pena, pero a la vez sonreía con alegría – **Al final, todo estará bien, no te preocupes** – susurro en dirección a Ranma – **tu te ayudarás a sonreír sincera y felizmente como ella lo hace… el tiempo, tu lo decidirás RANMA SAO…** - no termino de hablar al ver como Ranma caía de rodillas sobre el piso del parque y daba un grito con dolor y frustración –

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, MALDICIÓN…. MALDITA SEA! PORQUE NO PUEDO ENTENDER LO QUE SIENTO…. MALDICIÓN… MALDICIÓN…. **– repetía una y otra vez mientras con sus puños golpeaba el suelo – **DEBERÍA ENTENDERLO MEJOR QUE NADIE… RAYOS!, SE TRATA DE MIS PROPIOS SENTIMIENTOS, QUE DIBLOS SIENTO…. MIERDA… MIERDA… SOY TAN PATÉTICO… tan patético** – susurro al final – y se dejo caer por completo, quedando recostado bocarriba mirando la hermosa luna, no supo cuando pero se quedo dormido al observarla brillar tan hermosa como nunca, con tanta paz, que poco a poco el sueño lo venció.

La persona que a la distancia se acerco hasta el y se quedo mirándolo por un largo rato, viendo los rastros que habían dejado las lagrimas, al caer, para su persona era claro todo, pero era algo que no se puede decir sin que la maraña de dudas, confusiones y todo lo que guardaba el corazón de Ranma se esclareciera por si mismo, aún así sonrío y regreso a su lugar, a esperar que el tonto príncipe despertará, para seguirlo hasta su hogar y verlo llegar sano y salvo.

Después de unas cuantas horas Ranma despertó y se seno sobándose sus ojos graciosamente, luego que hubo despabilado y darse cuenta de donde estaba, se quedo sentado un rato, cabizbajo, hasta que por fin dejo salir un suspiro con tristeza, diciendo – **Ya veo! Así que no fue un sueño **– sonrió triste, se puso de pie y lentamente comenzó a caminar, con la cabeza gacha, sin decir nada más, después de unos minutos más llego a casa, se paro en el umbral, suspiro, miro nuevamente la luna y pidió… como si fuese un deseo – **Por favor, que no este nadie despierto, hoy no… no me siento con ánimos de dar explicaciones a nadie, mucho menos de empezar una pelea** – y así después de esto, volvió a suspirar e ingreso a casa –

Su perseguidor sonrió por la petición del joven y espero para ver si pasaba algo dentro, luego de unos minutos más, al ver que no pasaba nada, suspiro, miro su reloj y dijo – **Las 2:30 de la mañana, pero al fin el tonto príncipe se encuentra en casa sano y salvo, es hora de que yo vuelva también y descanse un poco** – dijo finalizando y regresando por el camino antes recorrido, perdiéndose por la aún oscuridad de la madrugada, dejando salir un último susurro en el viento – **Aún así las lagrimas de ambos, fueron las más puras y sinceras que yo haya visto antes, LAGRIMAS VERDADERAS… así que por eso puedo asegurar que todo estará bien y ambos podrán encontrar la verdadera felicidad -**

Ranma y Shampoo apenas llegaron a casa cayeron dormidos, sin embargo los corazones de ambos ahora mismo se encontraban compartiendo los mismos sentimientos, tristeza, desolación y vacío… ella por su amor no correspondido, y el sin saber el porque de estos sentimientos, los cuales a pesar de no entender el porque de aquellos, aún así los sentía con demasiada fuerza.

Quien crees que sea la persona que los acecha?

Podrá Ranma entender sus sentimientos?

Que crees que sienta Ranma verdaderamente por sus prometidas?


	4. Where is Ranma?

**Gracias por tu comentario DarthMC y espero seguir actualizando seguido... ya que mi internet a estado fallando estos días... Saludos a todos y espero sigan leyendo... Los quiero... Ahora a leer **

Y así una nueva mañana comenzó en Nerima con una hermosa mañana, un radiante sol y las flores brillando en su esplendor, como burlándose de la pena de dos habitantes de aquel lugar, que sentían que una tormenta era un mejor complemento para sus estados de animo.

**POV AKANE**

Cuando Akane despertó, se ducho y se cambio, bajo a desayunar, luego se dirigió a despertar a su prometido encontrándose con que este ya no se encontraba en su habitación, solo se encontraba su tía Genma quien seguía durmiendo, paso por el baño y llamo la puerta pero nadie contesto, así que regreso a la cocina a preguntar a su hermana si Ranma ya se había marchado – **Kasumi!** – llamo la menor de las Tendo, haciendo que su hermana se girara a observarla –

**Dime Akane** – pregunto la castaña sonriéndole a su hermana pequeña –

**Has visto a Ranma? **

**Para nada Akane, aún debe estar descansando, porque mejor no te apresuras y lo levantas para que se aliste, desayune y vayan temprano a la escuela** – contesto Kasumi –

**Es que ya lo hice hermana pero Ranma no está en su habitación, a lo mejor ya se fue… no lo viste salir?** – pregunto extrañada Akane –

**No Akane! Es extraño siempre soy la primera en despertarme, no lo vi bajar en todo el rato que llevo despierta, tampoco desayuno, ya te fijaste si estaba en el baño…**

**No estaba ahí, bueno gracias hermana a lo mejor ese tonto ya se fue sin avisarme, aunque aún es muy temprano, voy a arreglar mis cosas y luego me voy, hasta más tarde Kasumi** – se despidió la peliazul –

**Si hasta mas tarde Akane** – se despidió Kasumi con una sonrisa y siguió con lo que había estado haciendo –

Akane subía las escaleras hacia su habitación – _**"Donde se habrá metido este tonto, se que ayer le dije que no era mi obligación despertarlo, pero tampoco tenia porque dejarme y marcharse por si solo, ya verá!" **_– Pensaba furiosa Akane – _**"Tal vez está molesto conmigo, por el golpe que le di ayer… pero se lo merecía, porque rayos se tardo en seguirme y se quedo hablando con la loca y presumida de Shampoo" **_

**Flashback**

Las clases habían terminado, Ranma y Akane regresaban a casa como siempre, pero Ranma iba callado y no le hablaba a la peliazul por lo que esta se molesto y se puso celosa al pensar en que Ranma estaba pensando en alguna de sus prometidas que no fuera ella.

**Que te pasa? Acaso estas pensando en Ukyo o la loca de Shampoo** – exclamo burlona y molesta, tratando de hacer enfadar al pelinegro –

Ranma suspiro y respondió – **No tengo ganas de pelear Akane y lo que este pensando no debería importarte** – dijo sin girarse a verla, siguiendo su camino, lo que enojo aún más a su prometida –

**Si tanto quieres estar con alguna de ellas pues que esperas tonto, a las finales no es como si a mi me molestará, nuestro compromiso ES SOLO UN ARREGLO DE NUESTROS PADRES, DESPUÉS DE TODO QUIEN QUERÍA SER LA ESPOSA DE UN FENÓMENO COMO TÚ** - empezó hablando furiosa la joven Tendo pero termino gritando, haciendo que los demás estudiantes y personas que estaban cerca se giraran y los observaran curiosos -

A Ranma le dolió lo dicho por su prometida porque el la amaba, pero también le molesto, además de todo, su orgullo estaba primero, así que gritando también le respondió – **PUES QUE BIEN QUE LO DICES, PORQUE YO TAMPOCO QUERRIA SER EL ESPOSO DE UNA MARIMACHO Y FEA COMO TU, QUE BIEN QUE LA BODA FUE TODO UN FALLO, CREO QUE FUE UNA INTERVENCIÓN DIVINA DE DIOS, AL SABER QUE NO ME QUERIA CASAR CONTIGO** – termino gritando Ranma y sonrió al saber a su orgullo a salvo, logrando que la peliazul se molestará más –

**RANMA NO BAKA, MUERETE** – grito Akane mientras lo mandaba a volar con una patada, mientras escuchaba gritar a Ranma –

**ME LA PAGARAS MARIMACHOOOOOOO** – grito Ranma perdiéndose por los cielos –

**Fin Flashback**

**Si es su culpa, así que no tengo porque sentirme culpable por nada – **dijo la Tendo mientras seguía acomodando sus cuadernos y libros de textos, cuando termino, se dirigió a la escuela, esperando que Ranma le de una explicación del porque se fue sin ella y si no lo hacía ella le exigiría una respuesta, después de todo el es el que siempre se queja de que ella se va sin el. Pero al llegar a la escuela se dio con la sorpresa de que Ranma no se encontraba ahí, así que se preocupo por no saber donde estaba su prometido, saludo a sus amigas y se sentó conversando con ellas al pendiente de ver llegar a Ranma.

Ukyo ya había llegado, logro divisar a Akane con sus amigas, pero no a Ranma, así que se acerco a la joven Tendo para preguntarle por su Ranchan – **Hola! Buenos días Akane** – saludo Ukyo con una sonrisa –

**Bueno días Ukyo** – respondió Akane sonriéndole también –

**Y dime Akane donde está Ranchan** – pregunto la joven de la espátula

A Akane se le borro la sonrisa del rostro y le contesto molesta – **No lo se Ukyo, yo no vivo atrás de el todo el tiempo, tengo vida sabes** – luego se giro a seguir hablando con sus amigas quienes se sorprendieron por la respuesta de Akane, al igual que Ukyo –

**Pero que te pasa Akane solo te estaba preguntando por Ranchan no tenías porque responderme así** – dijo molesta Ukyo luego que la sorpresa se le paso –

**Pues bien! Como ya te dije yo no vivo al pendiente de todo lo que hace Ranma, y si no está aquí es porque todavía no llega, pensé que estaría que contigo, pero si no está contigo debe estar con Shampoo, así que ve a preguntarle a ella por su paradero, ahora por favor déjame seguir conversando con mis amigas** – respondió Akane y siguió con su anterior charla, sin importarle que sus amigas mismas estaban sorprendidas por lo ocurrido –

Ukyo regreso a su asiento, preocupada por su Ranchan y pensando en lo que Akane dijo – _**"En verdad estarás con Shampoo, Ranma… Es que acaso yo no soy indicada para ti, que no me puedes amar"**_

Las clases empezaron y Ranma nunca llego a la escuela. Akane se mostraba desinteresada con la falta de Ranma, pero interiormente estaba preocupada y molesta por no saber donde se encontraba su prometido, por su parte Ukyo estaba realmente preocupada, se preguntaba que había pasado para que Ranma no llegue a clases, por momentos giraba para observar el asiento vacio de Ranma y se mostraba triste y preocupada, actitud que molestaba a Akane mucho más. Las clases transcurrieron normalmente, pero todos se preguntaban donde estaba Ranma, todos estaban preocupados y mucho más por la actitud que Akane había tenido en la mañana. Cuando las clases finalizaron, Akane guardo sus cosas rápidamente y se marcho sin decir nada directo a su casa, esperando que Ranma se encuentre en ella y también porque no quería que Ukyo se metiera donde no la llamaban y comenzara a hacerle preguntas molestas, después de toda la prometida de Ranma era ella y Ukyo debía aceptarlo de una buena vez.

Cuando Akane llego a casa, su hermana mayor le abrió la puerta y sin saludarla ingreso corriendo directo al cuarto de Ranma, pero este no se encontraba en el lugar, fue a su cuarto dejo sus cosas y empezó a buscarlo por su casa, empezando por la cocina, la sala, el baño y finalmente en el dojo pero, Ranma no estaba por ninguna parte y eso la molesto mucho más, mientras buscaba había ignorado a todos que en ese momento se encontraban mirándola, molesta se giro y les pregunto – **Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Ranma hoy?**

**Eh! Acaso no vinieron juntos de la escuela **– pregunto su padre sorprendido –

Akane frunció el seño y le respondió – **No, Ranma no fue a la escuela y hoy en la mañana cuando fui a buscarlo a su habitación para irnos juntos el no estaba, yo no lo he visto desde ayer que salió del dojo cuando termino de entrenar con el tío Genma, anoche no bajo a cenar y tío Genma dijo que se había quedado dormido, porque estaba cansado y que cuando fue a despertarlo dijo que no quería comer solo dormir **

**QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE, COMO QUE NO FUE A LA ESCUELA, SR. SAOTOME EXPLÍQUEME DONDE ESTÁ SU HIJO Y A QUE HORA SALIÓ HOY **– grito el Sr. Tendo con su cara de demonio –

El Sr. Saotome al ver a su amigo molesto, saco un balde de agua fría y se baño con ella y saco un cartel que decía **"YO NO SE NADA", **pero esta vez no le funciono, el Sr. Tendo estaba tan molesto, al ver a su hija enojada, que saco una tetera con agua caliente y lo volvió a su estado normal, por lo que al Sr. Saotome no le quedo de otra que hablar **– Bueno pues verán, anoche les mentí, esto es lo que verdaderamente paso **

**Flashback**

**Ranma, Kasumi dice que la cena ya está servida** – hablo detrás de la puerta, pero nadie respondió del otro lado de la puerta, así que volvió a hablar mientras ingresaba al cuarto que compartía con su hijo – **Ranma dije que la cena esta servida, vamos a comer** – cuando estuvo adentro no vio a nadie, pero la ventana del cuarto estaba abierta, salió a mirar por esta pero no había nada, así que se imagino que si Ranma se fue, ya se debía haber marchado hace un buen tiempo, cerro la ventana, apago las luces del cuarto y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta, cuando llego a la cocina todos lo observaron al ver que llegaba solo, así que dijo **– Ranma no cenará, hoy el entrenamiento fue algo cansado y dice que solo desea dormir** – todos asintieron a lo que dijo Genma y empezaron a comer –

**Fin flashback**

**Y eso fue lo que paso** – dijo Genma soltando un suspiro y esperando su sentencia de muerte por parte de su amigo –

**Que dijo? Que Ranma no estaba anoche y a que hora llego, porque si llego a casa verdad**? – Pregunto furiosa Akane – **y está vez sin mentiras Sr. Saotome** – le dijo Akane esta vez más furiosa y no llamándolo como normalmente lo hacia, todos se dieron cuenta que estaba furiosa, por eso no dijeron nada y solo esperaron una respuesta de Genma –

**Pues realmente no lo se Akane, yo me dormí esperando** – contesto Genma un poco cohibido por la mirada de la dulce Akane –

**A que hora?** – pregunto Akane frunciendo el ceño, pero luego vio el rostro de Genma que no entendió y aclaro la pregunta – **A que hora se durmió**

**Pues mas o menos eran las 12:30 la última vez que me fije en la hora, de ahí ya no lo se** – respondió Saotome –

**Ya veo, así que no llego a dormir** – dijo Akane tranquilamente, sorprendiendo a todos, por su cambio de actitud – **Bueno está bien, es cosa suya lo que….**

**Pero Ranma si llego a dormir** – interrumpió Nabiki –

**Explícate Nabiki** – pregunto su padre –

**Esta bien! Pero serán 3000 yens por** favor – estiro su mano para cobrar su dinero, su padre sin pensarlo le pago, quería que su hija menor supiera que Ranma si había llegado a casa –

**Bien verán yo baje como a las 2:30 a tomar agua y unos minutos después escuche la puerta abrirse, cuando me asome un poco pude ver a Ranma, subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación, pero, se veía extraño, bueno no se más, así que me voy** – termino diciendo mientras se retiraba contando su dinero –

Akane se estaba preguntando donde y con quien diablos había estado Ranma hasta tan tarde, lo que era peor es que ahora no se encontraba y no podía preguntárselo, sin decir nada más se giro diciendo – **Voy a salir, quede de verme con unas amigas para comer** – y se fue sin decir nada más, dejando a todos confundidos por no verla más preocupada por su prometido.

Akane salió de casa y se dirigió al lugar donde creía podría estar Ranma, camino durante unos minutos hasta que llego a un lugar, suspiro, observo el lugar donde decía, NEKOHANTEN, volvió a suspirar y dijo – **Bueno ya estoy aquí así que entraré **– al ingresar una dulce voz la recibió –

**Bienvenido a NEKOHANTEN, pase por aquí por favor **- saludó Shampoo pero al levantar la cabeza se sorprendió al ver a Akane en el lugar, pero no dijo nada malo, solo le sonrió y le dijo que la siguiera para guiarla a una mesa, cosa que molesto a Akane –

Akane se encontraba inspeccionando con la vista el lugar, peor no encontró a Ranma - **No he venido a comer** – gruño la peliazul, haciendo que Shampoo dejará de avanzar y se girará a verla –

**Ya veo, entonces hay algo más en que te pueda servir** – pregunto amablemente la amazona –

Akane se incomodo, sabia que si le preguntaba si sabía donde estaba Ranma, la amazona saldría a buscarlo y eso ella no lo iba a permitir, así que le respondió – **Eh! Cambiado de opinión comeré algo** – dijo dirigiéndose a una mesa vacía que estaba cerca

Shampoo levanto las cejas sorprendida, asintió y se dirigió por un plato de fideos para Akane, cuando estuvo listo, se lo llevo – **Aquí tienes** – sonrió la amazona –

**Bien! Te haré una pregunta** – Shampoo asintió y espero, pero Akane no decía nada aún, cuando se escucho la puerta abrirse y Shampoo le dijo que le disculpará y se dirigió a atender al cliente –

**Bienvenido a NEKOHANTEN, pase por aquí por favor **- dijo reverenciándose nuevamente –

**Tan amable como ayer **– dijo una voz conocida, cuando levanto la vista sonrió, y el joven que había ingresado le devolvió la sonrisa, pero luego se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle –** Que le paso a tus manos **– dijo, tomándolas entre las suyas y observando las vendas en ellas –

**No es nada, tuve un pequeño accidente ayer pero, no fue nada grave, sanara en poco tiempo, con la pomada de la abuela** – sonrió nuevamente pero esta vez con un deje de tristeza, al recordar el porque de sus heridas, cosa que fue notado por el muchacho pero no dijo nada – **Bien, has venido a comer **– el joven asintió – **déjame llevarte a una mesa** – Shampoo lo guio a una mesa que casualmente estaba al costado de donde se encontraba Akane, el joven tomo asiento, mientras shampoo fue por su orden, cuando regreso con el plato de fideos, el muchacho le pidió que lo acompañara a comer, pero Shampoo se negó diciendo que estaba conversando con alguien, el joven entendió y Shampoo volvió donde akane, quien en todo momento había estado observándolos con curiosidad – **y bien Akane que me querías preguntar**

**Veo que tienes un nuevo pretendiente** – dijo mirando a la mesa continua, haciendo que shampoo se sonrojara e inmediatamente negará para no crear malos entendidos –

**Que estas diciendo Akane, es solo un amigo, pero eso no era lo que querías decirme o si** – pregunto Shampoo un poco molesta y aún sonrojada por lo dicho por Akane, esta solo negó, terminándose su plato de fideos – **Bien te escucho**

**Bien! Quería saber de que hablaste ayer con Ranma** – pregunto molesta – **sabes que el se va casar conmigo verdad? Y no por el compromiso de nuestros padres, el en verdad me ama** – dijo maliciosamente la joven Tendo –

**Si el te ama o no es algo que solo debería interesarte a ti, por otro lado lo que hable o no con Ranma es algo por lo que no tengo que darte explicaciones, en determinado caso si el te lo contará, entonces es otra cosa, pero yo no tengo porque hacerlo** – respondió molesta Shampoo – **si eso era todo me retiro, deja el dinero de la comida en la mesa, luego lo recojo** – dijo marchándose Shampoo, sin dejar que la peliazul volviera a hablar, mientras se retiraba un poco más pensaba – _**"Porque airén, no le dijo que ya no tenemos ningún compromiso y que me hice a un lado para que ellos puedan ser felices y se amen libremente" – **_cuando llego a la cocina donde estaba su abuela, le pidió una orden para más, cuando regresaba con la orden, vio que Akane ya se había marchado, cogió el dinero que había dejado y se dirigió a la mesa de a lado – **Entonces puedo acompañarte a comer** – pregunto la amazona, el joven asintió y empezó a comer a su lado –

Por otro lado Akane regreso furiosa a casa por la respuesta de la amazona y porque no encontró a Ranma, aunque la tranquilizaba que no hubiese estado con la tonta de Shampoo, por otro lado estaba intrigada también por el nuevo amigo de shampoo – _**"Es muy guapo"**_ – pensó, luego de unos minutos más maldiciendo a Ranma y Shampoo, se quedo dormida, levantándose, a la hora de la cena, esperando que su prometido ya hubiese llegado bajo a comer pero Ranma no había llegado aún, preocupando a todos, al rato todos se fueron a dormir, diciendo que Ranma era fuerte y nada malo le iba a pasar, pero si mañana no aparecía entonces lo buscarían.

Las dos prometidas y la ex prometida de Ranma tenían algo en común esta noche, el último pensamiento de Akane antes de caer dormida fue **"Donde estas Ranma".** Mientras que el de Ukyo en su cuarto fue **"Espero que mañana si vayas a la escuela Ranchan**". Esos dos pensamientos, fueron distintos al de la bella amazona quien desde su cama, observaba la luna por su ventana mientras susurraba **"Donde quiera que estés Ranma amor mío, espero que siempre observemos la misma hermosa luna, ella siempre nos acompañara para no sentirnos solos y tristes… Te amo airén, Duerme bien"**

**Como verán en este capítulo no sale Ranma :P**

** donde creen que este el tonto principe? **

**y quien será el acechador de Ranma y Shampoo?  
**


	5. Without a Soul!

**Muchas gracias a DarthMC, , luis, hiram y luiscontreras038 por seguir mi historia, gracias por sus comentarios, como les dije espero seguir actualizando prontamente como lo he venido haciendo hasta ahora, mi hermana llega tarde del trabajo, yo estoy con descanso médico pero aún estoy trabajando desde casa xD Si no me puedo retrasar, en el trabajo e instale los programas a mi pc para poder laborar desde casa xD Como ven... Yo Ailey soy una chica responsable xD, no no me crean xD solo no quiero que se me acumule el trabajo, sino yo padeceré cuando regrese xD . Bueno eso tal vez no les importe así que mejor vayamos a leer xD... No me abandonen por favor, sigan dandome animos...**

Al siguiente día todo seguia igual, Ranma no había regresado a casa, todos estaban preocupados, Akane aunque se mostraba indiferente, por dentro estaba muriendo de impaciencia y preocupación por saber que había pasado con su prometido, por su parte Ukyo al salir de la escuela recorrio distintos lugares de Nerima buscando a su Ranchan, pero al no dar con él regreso a su casa, rogando porque estuviera bien. En el dojo Tendo a la hora del almuerzo todos estaban acordando salir a buscarlo en cuanto terminara de comer, menos Akane quien se oponia rotundamente.

**Ya les dije que no saldré a buscar a Ranma** - hablo fuertemente la pelicorto - **Ranma es lo suficientemente grande para saber que es lo que hace y lo suficientemente fuerte como para que le haya pasado algo, asi que dejen de preocuparse**

**Pero que dices Akane, Ranma es tu prometido, deberías estar más preocupada por el** - dijo indignado su padre, mientras todos asentían -

**Akane tiene razón** - interrumpio Ranma, quien habia llegado a casa justo cuando Akane levanto la voz. Todos levantaron la cabeza y cuando lo vieron sintieron un gran alivio, akane también estaba aliviada pero no lo dio a notar, solo siguio comiendo, como si con ella no fuera la cosa -

**Muchacho que bueno que estas bien, nos tenias preocupados** - dijo el Sr. Tendo -** ahora sientate a comer, debes estar hambriento**

**Lo siento por haberlos preocupado, por otro lado no tengo apetito, muchas gracias, me retiro, tengo cosas que hacer** - dijo haciendo una reverencia, sorprendiendo a todos por ese gesto y por su falta de apetito, cuando se retiraba, fue detenido por Akane -

**Ranma! el echo de que no me importe donde has estado, hay algo que si quiero saber y es de que rayos hablaste anteayer con Shampoo, puesto que la loca de shampoo no quiso decirmelo cuando se lo pregunte** - ante esto todos se quedaron mirando a Ranma, esperando una explicación del porque había hablado con la amazona -

Ranma se giro y miro a los ojos a Akane, fue ahí cuando ella se dio cuenta que los ojos que tanto amaba de Ranma, no brillaban como siempre, cuando iba a preguntarle que le pasaba, el pelinegro le contesto, aún mirandola a los ojos - **Lo que yo haya hablado con Shampoo, es algo que no debe importarte Akane, es que acaso no te han enseñado, que no debes meterte en los asuntos de otras personas** - esa respuesta de Ranma sorprendio a todos en la mesa -

Akane por su parte quedo en shock por esa fría respuesta de su prometido, nunca penso en que Ranma le hablaría de esa forma, nunca lo había echo, ni cuando ella siempre lo golpeaba, no sabía como reaccionar. su padre al verla en estado de shock, furioso se dirigio a Ranma

**QUE DEMONIOS DICES** **RANMA, AKANE ES TU PROMETIDA Y FUTURA ESPOSA, POR LO QUE TIENE TODO EL DERECHO DE SABER DONDE, CON QUIEN Y DE QUE HABLAS, ASI QUE AHORA MISMO LE DICES QUE ES LO QUE HABLASTE CON SHAMPOO** - grito con cara de demonio, el padre de las Tendo, estaba seguro que Ranma con esto ahora le explicaría a Akane todo lo que ella quería saber, o al menos eso es lo que el pensaba, pero nada lo preparo para la respuesta que recibio -

**Sr. Tendo, si Akane no se merece una explicación de mi parte usted menos** - contesto el pelinegro, dejando esta vez a todos en shock -

**Sr. Saotome, mire como me esta contestando su hijo** - hablo el Sr. Tendo, esta vez dirigiendose a su amigo -

**Ranma! esa no es forma de contestarle al Sr. Tendo, mucho menos a tu prometida, disculpate con ellos** - le llamo la atención Genma a su hijo -

**No lo haré** - respondio el pelinegro - **no creo haberles faltado el respeto como tu dices, padre** - seguidamente saco una gran bolsa y la dejo en manos del Sr. Tendo - **espero que esto sea suficiente para poder pagar el que hayan permitido que me quedará en su casa todo este tiempo, Gracias por su hospitalidad**

**A que te refieres?** - pregunto Nabiki, arrebatandole la bolsa a su padre, cuando la abrio, sus ojos brillaron avariciosamente, se levanto y le dio un gran abrazo a Ranma, luego le dijo - **No te preocupes, con esto es más que suficiente... Gracias Ranma** - dijo empezando a contar el dinero -

Todos, incluido su padre estaban sorprendidos (menos Nabiki), se preguntaban de donde Ranma había sacado tanto dinero y de donde venía esa actitud - **Que quiere decir todo esto Ranma** - pregunto curioso y preocupado el Sr. Tendo -

**Esto** **quiere decir que hasta el día de hoy estuve en esta** **casa... a partir de hoy viviré por mi cuenta** - dijo firme Ranma mirando a el Sr. Tendo -

**QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Y QUE PASARÁ CON AKANE, ELLA ES TU PROMETIDA, PRONTO SE VAN A CASAR, TU PADRE Y YO YA ESTAMOS ORGANIZANDO NUEVAMENTE LA BODA** - grito furioso el cabeza de la familia Tendo -

Lo dicho por el Sr. tendo, sorprendio y esperanzo a Akane, sabía que Ranma la amaba, así que estaba segura que el se olvidaria de todo lo que había dicho hasta ahora y aceptaría la fecha de la boda... pronto serían marido y mujer .

**Sr. Tendo, me acusa de ser irrespetuoso con usted, pero el irrespetuoso es usted al no tomar mi opinión en cuenta... No me casaré con Akane, así que lo mejor será que cancelen todo** - le dijo furioso al Sr. tendo, luego de que la sorpresa se le pasará, luego seriamente, giro hacia Akane y le dijo -** Akane, nuestro compromiso siempre fue desición de nuestros padres, hasta hace poco, pense que te amaba, pero han sucedido muchas cosas y ahora mismo no se que es lo que siento, por lo que lo mejor, será que terminemos esto... TE LIBERO DE NUESTRO COMPROMISO AKANE TENDO** - Akane quedo en shock, al igual que todos , incluida Nabiki quien había dejado de contar el dinero, Ranma si esperar que alguien se recupere, se giro, se dirigio hasta el que ahora había sido su cuarto, recogio sus cosas rapidamente y salto por la ventana, justo cuando se escucho un grito con su nombre -

**RANMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** - grito su padre, corriendo hacia el cuarto, pero cuando llego este ya estaba vacío -

Ranma iba camino al parque, pero de pronto recordo algo o más bien a alguien, y giro con destino a otro lugar, cuando llego, ingreso, saludando - **Hola Uchan**

Ukyo levanto la vista y rápidamente fue hasta donde Ranma dandole un gran abrazo, luego lo solto y le pregunto - **donde te habías metido Ranchan, estaba** **muy preocupada** -

**Tenía cosas que hacer Uchan, disculpame por preocuparte** - se disculpo Ranma, sonriendole a su amiga, pero Ukyo noto lo mismo que Akane la mirada de Ranma al igual que su sonrisa, estaban ensombrecidas -

**Te pasa algo malo Ranchan** - pregunto Ukyo, Ranma se sorprendio, pero rápidamente nego -

**No, no me pasa nada malo Uchan, estoy bien, no te preocupes** - dijo dejando sus pertenencias en el piso del local -

**Que es eso Ranchan?**

**Que cosa?** - Ukyo miro las cosas en el piso y Ranma le dijo - **Me fui del Dojo** - respondio simplemente -

**Enserio!** - respondio Ukyo, mientras sus ojos brillaron esperanzados - **Si quieres puedes quedarte a vivir aqui Ranma, sabes que está es tu casa** - dijo esperando que su prometido dijera que si, pero su ilusión fue borrada rápidamente por la respuesta de Ranma -

**Lo siento Ukyo pero no gracias, prefiero vivir por mi cuenta desde ahora** - Ranma se sintio mal y culpable al ver los ojos tristes de su amiga, pero está vez tenía que hacerlo, aunque le doliera verla mal, ya que tarde o temprano ella se lo agradecería, Ukyo tenía que empezar a buscar su felicidad y el ya no seguiría atandola a el - **Lo cierto es que vine a hablar contigo de otra cosa Ukyo**

Ukyo no quería escucharlo, presentía lo que le diria Ranma, asi que no quería oírlo - **Lo siento Ranchan, puede ser en otro momento, ahora mismo estoy muy ocupada, hablamos luego** - se giro para volver a su lugar a seguir preparando sus okonomiyakis, pero la voz seria y las palabras de Ranma la detuvieron, rompiendole el corazón -

**UKYO KUONJI... TE LIBERO DE NUESTRO COMPROMISO** - Ukyo giro mientras las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos inevitablemente, haciendo que los clientes que habían en su local la miraran con pena - **Lo siento, pero, es lo mejor Ukyo**

**Porque Ranma, porque no puedes amarme como yo te amo, que tiene Akane que no tenga yo, dimelo por favor** - suplico Ukyo -

**No te falta nada Ukyo, eres perfecta y cualquier hombre estaría feliz de amarte** - respondio firme Ranma, pero con ternura -

**Cualquiera menos tu** - dijo cabizbaja la bella joven -

**Lo siento Ukyo... Siempre te he amado, pero como una amiga, para mi eres como una hermanita... Lo siento** - Dijo dulcemente el joven -

**Akane, es a ella a la que siempre amarás verdad?** - pregunto Ukyo -

**No** - dijo sorprendiendo a Ukyo quien levanto el rostro asombrada, seguido Ranma prosiguio hablando - **en realidad, ahora mismo no se que es lo que siento, por eso he roto también mi compromiso con Akane, pero ya no quiero hablar más de eso Ukyo... Una vez más lo siento por hacerte sufrir, pero estoy seguro que encontrarás a alguien que te amará incondicionalmente, cuando eso pase espero poder conocerlo** - dijo sonriendole a su amiga de la infancia dulcemente -

Ukyo suspiró y acepto que era tiempo de dejar ir a Ranma, se seco las lagrimas y le sonrio de vuelta a Ranma - **Esta bien, no te preocupes Ranma... Te prometo que buscaré mi propia felicidad, asi que tu también hazlo... Espero que pronto tus ojos recuperen aquel brillo hermoso que siempre poseías** - dijo esto soprendiendo a Ranma - **creías que no me daría cuenta, te conozco bien Ranchan, así que se que algo paso, tus ojos estan sin vida... casi como si estuvieras sin alma** - hablo Ukyo, susurrando el final, pero Ranma o alcanzo a escuchar -

**Tal vez tengas razón Uchan y me conozcas mejor de lo que yo mismo de conozco, sabes, mi corazón** - dijo tocandose el pecho - **a creado un laberinto que no me deja descubrir que es lo que siento, me siento vacío, sin alma como tu lo dijiste, me siento en la oscuridad y extrañamente tengo miedo de perder algo si no logro pronto descubrir mis sentimientos** - menciono triste el pelinegro -

**No te preocupes Ranchan, estoy segura que todo estará bien, pronto alguien te ayudará a salir de esa oscuridad, cuando eso** **pase, ten por seguro que esa persona será la indicada para ti, así que deberás protegerla y amarla por sobretodas las cosas... no lo olvides... La esperanza es lo último que se pierde...** - Ranma penso en las palabras de ukyo y entonces sonrio, alegremente -

**Lo prometo Ukyo, no lo olvidaré... gracias por todo, Te quiero** - dijo abrazandola fraternalmente, Ukyo correspondio el abrazo y le susurro un **_"Yo tambien"_ **- **bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego Uchan**

**Si, hasta luego Ranchan, nos vemos en la escuela** - sonrio Ukyo, cuando Ranma se fue y siguio atendiendo a sus clientes, quienes la observaban sorprendidos porque les sonriera felizmente, pero nadie sabia que por dentro Ukyo se sentía triste. Era cierto se sentía triste, pero, tambien se sentía feliz, porque aunque Ranma le rompió el corazón, fue la primera vez que le hablo sinceramente, desde el fondo de su corazón, así que esperaba que pronto Ranma pudiera estar mejor y descubriera lo que verdaderamente siente su ahora confundido corazón.

Ranma estaba vez camino directo, al parque de Nerima, cuando llego busco con la mirada a alguien, cuando al parecer lo encontro, corrio hasta esa persona - **Lo siento por la demora** - dijo despues de recuperar el aire -

La persona que estaba sentada bajo de la sombra del árbol se levanto y le sonrio, aún sin salir de la sombra - **No te preocupes, estaba descansando, pero, que te tomo tanto tiempo, problemas con los Tendo y tu padre**

**Si, pero logré salir vivo, luego pase a ver a Ukyo, entonces nos vamos, Andrew** - fue entonces cuando, el joven de cabello negro y ojos azules profundos salio a la luz, sonriendo -

**Claro vamos, quieres que te ayude con tus cosas, debes estar cansado de cargarlas** - le indico, señalando lo que Ranma llevaba en las manos -

**No, no te preocupes, no pesa mucho, pero en verdad no te molesta que viva en tu casa** - pregunto Ranma cohibidamente -

**Porsupuesto que no, ya te dije que esa casa** **es demasiado grande para mi, contigo ahí, no se sentirá tan vacía** - respondio sonriendo, entonces Ranma volvio a sonreír -

**Gracias** - dijo Ranma y con esto ambos siguieron su camino sin decir nada más -

Luego de caminar un buen rato, llegaron a una casa gigantesca, lo que sorprendio a Ranma - **Enserio aqui vives solo**

**Si, por eso te dije que no habria ningun problema el que vivas conmigo, es más me haces un favor, puesto que no me sentiré solo... ven pasemos, te mostraré tu habitación** - sonrio abriendo la puerta, al ingresar, Ranma se sorprendió mucho más de lo que ya estaba, todo era muy lujoso, cada adorno de la casa parecía que costaba demasiado, asi que se aseguraría de no romper nada - **bueno, entrando a la derecha está la sala, el pasadizo que vez te lleva al comedor, la puerta que está ahí te llevará a la cocina, puedes tomar lo que gustes, las habitaciones estan en el segundo piso... ven acompañame** - ranma siguio a andrew, al llegar vio muchas puertas, pero Andrew se detuvo en la primera y dijo - **esta es tu habitación, la de enfrente es mía, si gustas algo no dudes en llamar a la puerta, la habitación tiene un baño, así que no tienes que preocuparte por eso, ahora, seguro que quieres descansar o gustas comer algo** - pregunto Andrew -

**No, no te preocupes, estoy cansado, así que creo que dormiré un rato** - dijo Ranma -

**Bien, entonces descansa, estaré en mi habitación, si necesitas algo solo toca** - sonrio andrew, nuevamente -

**Si, gracias por todo** - correspondio Ranma -

**Vamos hombre, deja de agradecer por todo, no es nada, me caes muy bien -**

**Ok! Gracias** - volvio a decir y andrew solo negó con la cabeza, probocando que Ranma ríera

**Bueno bueno ve a dormir o no terminarás de agradecer** - Andrew abrió la puerta del cuarto de Ranma y de un empujón lo metio dentro - **hasta más tarde** - dijo y cerro la puerta, yendo el también a su cuarto -

Ranma dentro de la habitación, se dio cuenta que esta era gigante, dejo sus cosas en el piso y se tiro sobre la cama pensando, poco rato después se quedó dormido.

**Bien son las 2:29am en Perú y tengo sueño xD así que me iré a dormir quise subir este capítulo, antes de irme a dormir, espero les guste... sigan leyendome y comentando... gracias a todos...**


End file.
